


Samhain Celebration

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Every hunter needs someone to get their supplies from.  You were the Winchesters supply person, the local Pagan.  And as Samhain, or Halloween, rolls around, Sam asks for an unusual question.





	Samhain Celebration

You cut open the box as you pulled out your new shipment of spell candles.  At this season, no matter what you did, you could never order enough of them.  Especially the black, purple, and oranges ones.  Tis the season.  The season of Halloween.  Granted, you knew it as Samhain, the Witch’s New Year. 

 

You pulled out a few candles and set them off to the side.  The best part of owning your own pagan shop?  You get your hands on all the supplies you ever need.  You heard the bell chime as you saw an older woman walk in.  Her energy swirled around her almost violently, taking you off balance. 

 

“Great…”  You sighed as she walked up to you.  “Welcome to The Craft Shop!  What can I do for you today?”  You put on a cheery smile and tone of voice, but your mind was chanting, ‘don’t ask for a curse, you know I don’t do those.  There is a sign right outside that says-‘

 

“I need a curse.  Not anything really bad, just something…my husband is cheating on me.  I want something that will make him regret it.” 

 

You sighed as you pointed your finger over your shoulder to the sign you had next to the cash register that clearly stated.  ‘Ask about protection spells, confidence boosters, and how to help you succeed.  But NO curses!’  You watched as the woman read it and rolled her eyes.  It seemed to be the thing in this town that everyone thought you were just spouting curses.  One person even brought you a toad as a ‘sacrifice’. 

 

Sure, some do that stuff, but not you.  You preferred to use your magic to build people up, not tear them down.  That was what made you happy.  To see someone walk out full of confidence or helping someone overcome heartache or self-doubt.  Granting protection for travels, things like that…not cursing some douchebag so his hair falls out. 

 

“Surly you can make an exception.”  She said as the bell chimed again at the front of the store.  You looked up and smiled as you saw your favorite customer walk in. 

 

“No.  No exceptions.  Sorry.”  You reached down and snatched a small charm up.  “I do have other alternatives, to heal a broken heart, to-“

 

“Forget it!”  The woman screamed before she stormed out of your shop.  You sighed and deflated against the counter for a moment before returning your attention back to your spell candles.

 

“Wanting a curse, I take it?”  You heard the voice behind you ask.  Your face lit up with a smile, and a slight blush.  You always had a thing for him, this tall, handsome, sexy as hell man…but he wouldn’t want you.  You were a witch…and he was a hunter.  Oh, yes…Sam Winchester was a hunter.

 

“Yep.”  You said as you pulled out a box of black spell candles, moving over to your display to set them up nicely.  “But no worries, I told her no.  I don’t do that…”  It made you a little nervous talking with him about this.  On one hand, you and Sam were friends.  But on the other, he was a hunter.  If you stepped out of line, he would be there…

 

“I know you don’t.” Sam said as he walked over to you and smiled.  “Want some help?” 

 

You chuckled as you turned and looked up into his hazel eyes.  “I would love some, but I bet you have a rather large shopping list in your back pocket…” 

 

He gave you a sheepish grin as he pulled that list from his pocket and handed it over.  His fingers brushed yours, sending a jolt of electricity through you.  You cleared your throat as you took it and looked it over.  “I think I have most of this stuff…no lamb’s blood.  But the butcher will have that.” 

 

You stepped around him and began pulling the items he needed from your shelves, gathering them up as you and Sam carried on small talk.  You talked about movies and music and Dean, just filling the time. 

 

When you managed to get everything together, you made your way to your cash register and smiled at him.  “Anything else for you?”  You asked sweetly as he stood there. 

 

“Um…you have some candles laying out, you know that right?”  He pointed to the small pile you had started. 

 

“Yea, they are for my ritual tomorrow night.”  You said simply.  You were so busy punching numbers into your ancient money machine that you didn’t see Sam’s face light up.

 

“You’re doing a ritual tomorrow?  For Halloween?”

 

“Samhain.  Witch’s New Year.  And you bet I am!”  You giggled as you saw him shift in his spot excitedly.  One thing you learned about Sam was that he always got excited for new knowledge.  The way his eyes would light up, his energy would swirl faster, his smile would widen, showing off those adorable dimples… 

 

“Do you think…maybe, I could come watch?”  He asked nervously.  His eyes searched yours as you stumbled over your words.  Sam really wanted to watch your ritual?  Well, that wasn’t surprising, he was probably just curious about it.

 

“Um…sure.  But it won’t be too exciting.”  You said as you bagged up his goods. 

 

“No!  I’m sure it will be great!  What time do you want me here?”  His smile was so big and he looked so happy, so you quickly whispered a time and sent him on his way. 

 

As the bell chimed as he left, you started to giggle.  Did you really just get asked by a hunter to watch a ritual…not something that happens every day. 

 

000

 

Sam arrived about thirty minutes early, which surprised you.  But what was even more surprising…instead of his usual jeans and flannel, he was wearing dress slacks and a button up shirt.  “You know, it isn’t formal or anything…”  You said as you led him up the stairs from your shop to your apartment.

 

Sam chuckled as you pushed open your door and let him in.  You watched as his eyes soaked in every bit of the room.  “Not what I expected…”  He said softly, probably not even meaning to say it out loud.

 

“Oh yea, cause I’m supposed to have statues and sacrifices hanging from the wall, and candles everywhere, and cats and toads, and a big cauldron over a fire…”  You said sarcastically as you moved into your living room where your small alter was set up.  It always peeved you that people would make assumptions about what you were, how you act, and what your home is like just because of your beliefs and practices…you couldn’t count how many times people called you devil worshiper, it was a sore subject for you.

 

“I didn’t mean it like that.”  Sam defended quickly.  You looked up and saw his eyes downcast in a bit of shame for his words.  You smiled and gave him a playful shove as you led him over to the couch. 

 

“I know you didn’t, Sam.  You’re too nice for that.”  You smiled up at him before turning your attention back to your ritual. 

 

Sam sat and watched as you lit the black candle, symbolizing the year past.  As you left out a plate of your ‘feast’ to honor those who have passed.  You dedicated a little time of your ritual for those who had passed, wishing them well on their journey.  When your ritual was concluded, you blew out the black candle and lit the white one, symbolizing the start of the New Year.  

 

000

 

“That was amazing!”  Sam said as the two of you ate your ‘feast’, which was essentially some sweets and rolls and cold sandwiches.

 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it!”  You said as you looked him over.  Gods…he was handsome.  That button up seemed like it was made just for him, to fit him perfectly.  And that it was now rolled up to his elbows…oh man.  You shifted and cleared your throat as you turned your attention away, worried something might slip out if you weren’t careful.

 

“So…this is like a New Year, right?”  Sam asked as he leaned over and set his plate next to yours. 

 

“Yea.  It marks the time when-“

 

Your words were cut off as you felt Sam’s hand cradle your face, pulling your chin up so you could look at him.  He gave you a soft smile before leaning in close to you, pausing right before your lips touched, as if wanting you to give him permission. 

 

And you did.  You closed that small gap as you savored the moment.  Kissing Sam was unlike anything you could have imagined.  His lips were soft against yours, his hand warm against your cheek.  The pulses of energy and want surged through the both of you as you both moved to deepen the kiss. 

 

Your hand ran up his chest as his wrapped around your back.  It was Sam that had pulled away first, a huge smile on his face as he pressed his forehead to yours. 

 

You were almost panting as he pulled away, trying to get your bearings.  “What…what was…that for?”  You asked shyly.  You didn’t know what you did, but you had to make sure to do it every damn time you saw Sam from now on.

 

Sam beamed as he looked down at you.  “You said it was a New Year.  Gotta kiss someone you care about on New Year’s.” 

 

Your heart was already pounding, but now it was doing double time.  “Are you…are you saying you care about me, Sam?”  Surely not…you were just the local pagan…his supplier of all things weird and occult…

 

“I have for a long time.  Didn’t know what to do about it until now.  Dean said if I didn’t make a move tonight he would tie me to the door of your shop…” 

 

You couldn’t help but laugh at that.  You had wondered why Dean stopped coming on the supply runs.  He usually had fun snooping through all the stuff you had.  “Well then…tell Dean I said thank you for giving you that extra push…”  You smiled at him as you leaned up and captured his lips again.

 

The white candle continued to burn as you and Sam relaxed against the couch together.  The candle symbolized new beginnings, and this year, that new beginning was the start of your relationship with Sam Winchester.


End file.
